totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Tonąca wyspa
Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - Odcinek 9 Victoria: '''Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce: Tropikalnej Wyspie! Siódemka pozostałych w grze mogła nareszcie zdać się na własną rękę... lub walczyć w parze. Jednak te pary... były wspaniałe! Mówiąc wspaniałe mam na myśli beznadziejne, ale te wszystkie kłótnie tylko dodają wspaniałości temu Reality-show. Uczestnicy musieli zabrać figurkę... ale to nie był najlepszy pomysł. Ponieważ teraz... ''(wstrząs) '' Ta wyspa zaraz się zawali! Czy uda nam się uciec z runącej wyspy? Oglądajcie: TOTALNĄ! PORAŻKE! TROPIKALNĄ WYSPE!!! ''Czołówka! Muzyka: I wanna be famous! '' ''Na początku kamery pojawiaja się w różnych miejscach mi.n. na drzewie, w krzakach, w rzece. Potem kamera leci koło Victorii, a z drugiej strony jest kot Emily, który skacze na prowadzącą. Potem jest rzeka i tratwa, na której siedzą Matt i AJ. Odlatują z niej wszystkie papugi i mogą być już sami, jednak spadają z wodospadu. Potem na klifie jest Kayla i Maia które się biją, a obok Sandy rzuca telefon o ziemie. Ten telefon się odbija od wszystkich i wszyscy spadają. Na następnej scenie Lyl i Masaki są na drzewie. Masaki poluje na zwierzęta a Lyl gra na konsoli. Nagle na Masakiego spadają Kayla i Maia i razem z nimi spada dalej. Później widzimy, jak Ty próbuje ignorować Davisa, który śpiewa mu, oraz Caroline, która powtarza mu zasady. Natomiast obok jest Roberto, który kopie piłkę i trafia w wielkiego robota którym okazuję się być Nina. A za nim jest Jake który na to wszystko patrzy. Na końcu na ognisku widać jak Matt i AJ chcą się całować, jednak to tylko lalki którymi bawi się Victoria. '' Na ceremonii ''Wyspa się trzęsie, a uczestnicy są zaniepokojeni. '' '''Nina: '''Co jest? '''Matt: '''To trzęsienie ziemi! Ratujcie się, bo to jest trzęsienie ziemi! ''Matt biega w kółko. '' '''Maia: '''Trzęsienie ziemi? Na wyspie? I to jeszcze na środku atlantyku? '''Jake: '''Możliwe, że to jest część wyzwania. ''Przychodzi Victoria i Szef. '' '''Victoria: '''Nie to nie jest część wyzwania. Wyspa zaraz zatonie! '''Roberto: '''Tak, bo na pewno ci wierzymy. '''Victoria: '''Jak chcecie, ale to nie ja będę odpowiadać, kiedy wy zginiecie... a właściwie będę... '''Maia: '''No i co teraz? '''Victoria: '''Zrobimy z tego wyzwanie. Musicie dostać się na sąsiednią wyspę, drogą morską lub powietrzną. To już wasz wybór. Droga morska jest bardziej niebezpieczna, ale latać wam będzie trudniej. Ja i szef będziemy obserwować was z helikoptera. ''Victoria wchodzi do helikoptera, gdzie siedzi już Szef. '' '''Matt: '''A co jeśli zginiemy? '''Victoria: '''Eee... może zginiecie. Głupie pytanie. ''Helikopter odlatuje. '' '''Victoria: '''Wyzwanieeee czas zacząć! ''Wszyscy ruszyli do biegu i pognali w głąb lasu. Jedynie Maia i Jake postanowili, udać się drogą morską, a Nina, Matt i Roberto najwyraźniej chcieli polecieć na sąsiednią wyspę. '' W lesie ''Nina, Matt i Roberto biegli w kierunku swoich domków. Tak naprawdę nie wiedzieli jak mają znieść się w powietrze. '' '''Roberto: '''Gdzie mamy szukać czegokolwiek potrzebnego nam do lotu? '''Nina: '''Co? Biegniemy w stronę domków i nie wiemy po co? '''Roberto: '''No gdzieś tak... '''Matt: '''Niedaleko domków jest sterta śmieci z pierwszego wyzwania, może tam coś znajdziemy? '''Roberto: '''Chwila... ''Wszyscy stanęli. '' '''Roberto: '''Matt co ty tu robisz? '''Nina: '''Chłopcy na serio? W takim momencie zatrzymujemy się tylko po to, żeby sobie dogadywać? '''Roberto: '''To nie zwykłe dogadywanie, ja go wysoce hejce. '''Matt: '''Nawzajem '''Roberto: '''O ale riposta! '''Nina: '''Chłopaki dość! '''Roberto: '''A ty się nie rządź, osraku! ''Roberto odszedł od nich. Było go jeszcze słychać jak się śmieje. '' '''Roberto: '''Uhahahahahaaha! Osraku! Dobre Roberto W pokoju zwierzeń: Nina '''Nina: '''Nie ma to jak się śmiać z własnych żartów. Ten gość jest naprawdę chamski i jedyna osoba z którą mogę teraz zawrzeć sojusz to Matt. Na plaży ''Na plaże przybyła Maia, która zaczęła szukać jakiś desek i liści palmowych. Nie zauważyła, że po drodze Jake od niej się oddalił. '' '''Maia: '''Musi tu być coś co pomoże mi w opuszczeniu tej nędznej wyspy. ''Maia bierze parę desek, oraz liście palmowe. Robi z nich sznurek, oraz związuje deski, tak aby powstała tratwa. Trochę jej to zajmuje i się męczy. '' '''Maia: '''Uff... napracowałam się. Musze odpocząć, w razie czego szybko ucieknę. ''Maia kładzie się na leżaku. '' W lesie: Roberto ''Roberto chodzi po lesie naburmuszony. Co jakiś czas jest wstrząs i chłopak musi uważać, na spadające drzewa. '' '''Roberto: '''Nikt nie będzie mówił co mam robić. To mój problem kogo hejcę, a kogo nie i nikt nie powinien mi zwracać uwagi. ''Roberto denerwuje się oraz kopie drzewo w krzakach. Przypadkowo trafia na coś innego. '' '''Roberto: '''Ała! Co do... ''Roberto wyciąga z krzaków, kawałek skrzydła awionetki. '' '''Roberto: '''Wspaniale! Po prostu wspaniale! Plaża ponownie ''Jake przybywa na plaże. Ciągnie za sobą łódź, która zamierza wypłynąć z wyspy. Nie zauważa śpiącej Mai. Gdy słyszy hałas, dziewczyna się budzi. '' '''Maia: Co sie dzieje? Jake: 'Jak możesz spać, kiedy tu wyspa się wali? '''Maia: '''Ej! Ej! Jakby był jakiś wstrząs to szybko bym uciekła. ''(wstrząs) '' '''Maia: '''AAAA!! ''Maia szybko wstaje, bierze swoją tratwę, oraz wypływa na morze. Gdy już jest wystarczająca głęboko, to wskakuje na tratwę. Niestety ta się rozwala, oraz dziewczyna ląduje w wodzie. '' '''Jake: '''Gdyby wyspa już tonęła, to by było po tobie Pomogę ci z ucieczką, jednak ty musisz pomóc mi z łodzią. Maia wypływa na brzeg. '''Maia: '''Co mówisz? Bo mam wodę w uszach! '''Jake: '''Eee... nic W pokoju zwierzeń: Jake '''Jake: '''Wole nie ryzykować! Kto wie, może by jeszcze mnie potem wystawiła. Jakim cudem ona zaszła tak daleko, skoro nie potrafi sobie poradzić z tym wyzwaniem... jak większość... Las ponownie Roberto ''Roberto buduje swój samolot. Szuka części w krzakach, z nadzieją, że znajdzie coś przydatnego. '' '''Roberto: '''Ma tylko jedno skrzydło, ale spokojnie sobie poradzę. W końcu lepsze to niż nic. Sratt i Osraku pewnie teraz panikują i beczą jak małe dziewczynki. ''Chłopak znajduje w krzakach kierownicę. Natychmiastowo leci do gotowego już swojego samolotu. Tam próbuje ją zamontować. '' Sterta śmieci ''Matt i Nina dotarli na stertę śmieci z pierwszego wyzwania i tam szukają czegoś co by im pomogło się wydostać. Niestety nic nie znajdują i powoli tracą nadzieje, na coś w tej stercie. '' '''Nina: '''Szukamy już chwilę, może powinniśmy poszukać gdzie indziej? '''Matt: '''Niby gdzie? Została nam jeszcze połowa sterty '''Nina: '''Jest jeszcze druga sterta przy klifie. ''Nagle Matt znajduje kawałek samolotu. Była to akurat jego główna część i teraz wystarczyło znaleźć skrzydła. '' '''Matt: '''Nina! Patrz co mam ''Ziemia dygocze i jedno drzewo spada na część samolotu którą znalazł Matt. '' '''Matt: '''No nieeeeeeee! Co teraz zrobimy? '''Nina: 'Świetnie! Tyle szukaliśmy i w końcu coś znaleźliśmy, a tu nagle, taka rzecz rujnuje nam plany. Czuje jakby te wstrząsy były kontrolowane przez Victorię. '''Matt: '''A jak inaczej może być? Przecież całe te wyzwanie jest wymyślone. Tak naprawdę nic się nam nie stanie. '''Nina: '''To czemu tak bardzo się staramy? Victoria może nas zdyskwalifikować jeśli tego nie zrobimy. ''Akcja zatrzymuje się i widzimy Victorie w helikopterze oglądającą całe zajście z tableta. '' '''Victoria: '''Jak zwykle mi nie wierzą... ale wiedzą że mogę ich zdyskwalifikować. Musze coś zrobić by uwierzyli. Albo po prostu ich tak zostawić, w końcu mogę ich zdyskwalifikować. Co stanie się po przerwie? Oglądajcie: TOTALNĄ! PORAŻKE! TROPIKALNĄ WYSPE!!! ''Nina nadal przeszukuje śmieci. Zmęczona poszukiwaniami znajduje coś dziwnego w złomie. Był to silnik. '' '''Nina: '''Wielki Silnik? I to jeszcze w nienaruszonym stanie. '''Matt: '''Może się nam przydać, by wznieść w powietrze. ''Matt i Nina przeszukują stertę dalej. Matt po pewnym czasie znajduje coś dziwnego. Próbuje to wyjąć jednak jest to strasznie ciężkie. Nina mu pomaga. Oboje wyciągają to wreszcie i jest to motocykl. '' '''Nina: '''Kolejny przedmiot w nienaruszonym stanie. '''Matt: '''Hm... '''Nina: '''A może... jeśli przymocujemy silnik do motocykla, to on się wzniesie w powietrze i będziemy mogli przebyć na drugą wyspę. '''Matt: '''Tylko musimy znaleźć coś mocnego by przywiązać. ''Matt i Nina znów poszukują mocnej linki. '' Las: Roberto ''Chłopak ukończył swój samolot i jest gotowy do lotu. Powoli odpala silnik i przygotowuje się do wzniesienia w powietrze. Koło jego silnika lata papuga, która jest niezwykle ciekawska. Próbuje dostać się dziobem do niego, jednak nie może przebić się przez siatkę. Dotyka silnika językiem i papuga wpada do niego, pozostawiając tylko pióra, a silnik się blokuje. '' '''Roberto: '''Czas ruszyć! ''Roberto odpala silnik, jednak ten nie chce się ruszyć. '' '''Roberto: '''Co jest? ''Chłopak wysiada oraz sprawdza co sie dzieję z nim dzieje. Parę razy uderza w niego ręką. Po pewnym razie, silnik zaczyna ruszać. '' '''Roberto: '''Nareszcie! ''Samolot jedzie dalej, zostawiając Roberto samego. Ten goni za nim i próbuje wejść do niego. '' '''Roberto: '''Zaczekaj! ''Roberto w ostatniej sekundzie łapie się za samolot, a ten wznosi się w powietrze. Leci bez kontroli, a z tyłu chłopak musi uważać na przeszkody, które czyhają na drodze powietrznej. Piłkarz dostaje od drzewa w krocza. '' '''Roberto: '''Ała! Na morzu ''Jake'owi udało się ukończyć łódź, podczas gdy Maia nie daje sobie rady. '' '''Jake: '''Em... jak chcesz to mogę cie wziąć ze sobą. '''Maia: '''Nie! Poradzę sobie... ''Tratwa Mai się rozwala. '' '''Maia: '''Dobra może skorzystam z pomocy, ale nie żeby było, że nie dałabym rady. '''Jake: '''Niech ci będzie. ''Maia wsiada do łodzi Jake'a i ten próbuje odpalić silnik. Z nieba zlatuje samolot Roberto, który trzyma się na jego ogonie. Jedno skrzydło najwyraźniej nie wystarczyło i po chwili awionetka wylądowała w wodzie, tworząc ogromną falę, która popłynęła łudź. Wybiła się mocno, jednak spowodowało to także wielkie fale na morzu. '' '''Maia: '''AAAAAA! Co jest? '''Jake: '''Skąd się wzięły tu takie fale? ''Łódź kołysze się na wszystkie boki i w każdej chwili Maia i Jake mogli wypaść z niej. Po jakimś czasie fale ustają, a ta dwójka wypływa na spokojne morze. '' '''Maia: '''Nareszcie! Bałam się, że to się nigdy nie skończy. '''Jake: '''Zastanawiam się, co mogło być tym spowodowane? '''Maia: '''Nie wiem.. teraz musze odpocząć. ''Maia pada na podłoże łodzi. '' Przy plaży ''Roberto który wpadł do wody, stwierdził, że woli teraz popłynąć. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że to on wywołał takie wielkie fale. '' '''Roberto: '''Pff... jestem ostatni. Chociaż pewnie tamta dwójka sobie gorzej radzi. No nic dogonie ich. ''Roberto włącza silnik oraz płynie w tym samym kierunku co Jake i Maia. Dzięki temu, że ma silnik samolotowy, płynie znacznie szybciej niż ich łódka. '' ''Natomiast u Matt'a i Niny, nareszcie udało się skończyć ten projekt latającego motocyklu. Przymocowali silnik do motocykla, oraz podłączyli kabelki tak, aby można było regulować wysokość. '' '''Nina: '''Musimy się pośpieszyć bo inaczej przegramy wyzwanie. ''Matt włącza silnik z nadzieją, że uda im się. Po chwili oboje znieśli się lekko w powietrze. '' '''Matt i Nina: '''Udało się! '''Matt: '''Teraz wystarczy tylko skierować się na nową wyspę i wznieść się trochę w powietrze. ''Matt dodał trochę gazu oraz poleciał w stronę drugiej wyspy. Udało im się uciec z wyspy która lada moment mogła runąć. Lecieli tak w pobliżu chmur burzowych co było bardzo niebezpieczne. '' '''Nina: '''Skąd tu się wzięły chmury burzowe? To nie będzie bezpieczna podróż. '''Matt: '''Trzymaj się mnie! W pokoju zwierzeń: Matt '''Matt: '''AJ, wiem co teraz sobie myślisz ale to nie jest tak jak to sobie myślisz. Znaczy chyba. Ocean ''Jake i Maia spokojnie sobie płyną łódką i nie spodziewają się, że ktoś może za nimi płynąć. Tak naprawdę zbliżał się do nich Roberto ze swoim świetnym silnikiem. Maia zbudziła się, ponieważ usłyszała huk silnika. '' '''Maia: '''Coś się zbliża! ''Oboje obejrzeli się za siebie, a tam Roberto płynął z ogromną prędkością. '' '''Roberto: '''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ''Jego samolot który został wodolotem, przepłynął koło nich, zwalając ich z trasy. '' '''Roberto: '''Narka frajerzy! ''Łódka się obraca oraz Jake i Maia lądują w wodzie. '' '''Matt: '''Aaaaaaaargh! Tylko nie on, czemu on, czemu akurat on? '''Jake: '''Pomóż mi obrócić łódkę na drugą stronę to może nie będziemy ostatni? ''Oboje próbują ją odwrócić by móc na nią z powrotem wsiąść. Łódka staje, oraz oboje wchodzą na jej pokład. Jake włącza silnik, oraz płynie dalej. '' '''Jake: '''Jedziemy! W powietrzu ''Nina i Matt lecą na latającym motocyklu. Nina czuje się bezpiecznie w pobliżu Matt'a, dlatego ich podróż przebiega bezpiecznie, pomimo chmur burzowych. Matt zauważa, że Silnik powoli się wyłącza. '' '''Matt: Niedługo będziemy musieli opaść na dół, bo kończy się moc w silniku. Nina: '''To może już teraz lądujmy? ''Silnik się wyłącza, oraz latający motocykl który już nie jest latający, zaczyna spadać na dół. '' '''Matt: '''Eee... za późno. ''Matt i Nina zaczynają spadać z zawrotną prędkością, z nadzieją, że wylądują w bezpieczny miejscu, takim jak ocean. '' ''Przed metą jest już Roberto, któremu w ostatniej chwili padł silnik. Próbuje go naprawić, bo nie może dotrzeć na wyspę na piechotę. '' '''Roberto: '''Co za pech! Jak może mi się zepsuć silnik przed samą metą? '''Victoria: '''To nie było wcale ustawione... '''Roberto: '''Coś majstrowaliście przy nim? '''Victoria: '''Niby jak mieliśmy przy nim majstrować skoro znalazłeś go w lesie. Ja nie mam wpływu na to co znajdziesz... ''Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli dziwny dźwięk, jakby spadający meteoryt miał uderzyć w ich ziemie. Tak naprawdę to był spadający motocykl a na nim Nina i Matt. Z drugiej strony płynęli z ogromną prędkością Jake i Maia, którzy byli już niemal pewni zwycięstwa. Był to morderczy wyścig do linii mety, która była tak blisko dla Roberto, a jednocześnie tak daleko. '' '''Victoria: '''Kto to wygra? Kto to wygra? ''Wszyscy byli zdenerwowani, nikt nie był pewny kto wygra. Roberto pchał łódź do końca mety, Jake i Maia przepłynęli już prawie do niej, natomiast Matt i Nina celowali w wodę. Wszyscy oczekiwali zwycięzcy, jednak w momencie gdy motocykl na silniku wpadł w wodę, stworzył wielką potężną falę, która zmoczyła wszystkich. '' '''Victoria: '''AAAAA! Mój makijaż! Teraz będę wyglądać jak potwór. ''Gdy woda ustała, wszyscy spojrzeli na Victorię. '' '''Roberto: '''I kto wygrał? '''Victoria: '''Em... zdaje się, że mamy remis. '''Wszyscy: '''Coooooooooooo? '''Victoria: '''Nie zauważyłam kto pierwszy przekroczył metę, więc jest remis. '''Maia: '''To znaczy, że nikt nie wypada? '''Victoria: '''Tak, dziś jest dzień bez eliminacji! '''Wszyscy: '''Woooohoooo! '''Victoria: '''Mamy teraz większy problem. Jak wiecie, na tej wyspie znajduje się moja willa. Jest także ośrodek dla uczestników którzy wypadli z programu i mogą tu swobodnie odpoczywać. '''Emily: '''Mogę tu mieć swoją Śnieżynkę. '''Victoria: Dobra do rzeczy. Musze was jakoś wywalić z tej wyspy. Przykro mi... '''Wszyscy którzy wypadli: '''Oooooouuu! '''Roberto: '''Ale skoro nie ma armaty, to jak wypadną? '''Victoria: '''Jest jeszcze inny sposób. Przy porcie ''Szef odkrywa tajemniczy obiekt. '' '''Victoria: '''O to jest - Spłuczka wstydu! '''Wszyscy: '''COOOOOOO? '''Victoria: '''Każdy który tu wypadł, musi przebyć drogę kanałami, które przetransportowują na ląd. A ponieważ musze wyrzucić wszystkie 9 osób, które wypadły. Trochę mi to zajmie. '''Andy: '''Albo po prostu będą musieli się ściskać. ''Wszyscy zostali wrzuceni do spłuczki wstydu. Jest tam strasznie wąsko i pojedynczo muszą przebyć drogę kanałami. Do spłuczki podbiega Matt. '' '''Matt: '''Zaczekajcie! '''AJ: '''Matt! '''Matt: '''AJ! ''Matt wskakuje na deskę spłuczki i próbuje pocałować AJ. Niestety nie zdąża jej pocałować i ta jest już w kanale. Dodatkowo wpada do środka muszli klozetowej i również odbywa tym razem niesłuszną spłuczkę wstydu. '' '''Matt: '''NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! '''Victoria: '''Upsi! No cóż, dzisiejszy odcinek był zaskakujący. Nowa wyspa i nowe wyzwania, a starzy uczestnicy zostali pożegnani...i Matt. Nie zamierzałam tego powiedzieć ale... została finałowa 4 uczestników i teraz dopiero zacznie się walka o okrągły milion dolarów. Uczestnicy będą musieli się postarać. Zobaczcie ich zmagania w następnym odcinku: TOTALNEJ! PORAŻKI! TROPIKALNEJ WYSPY!!! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Tropikalna Wyspa - Odcinki